¿Fin?
by oxybry
Summary: Sobre esa vez en la que Zeno volvió a reunirse con Guen, Abi y Shuten. [Esta historia participa en la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos]


**Descargo de responsabilidad**. _Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece._

[Esta historia participa en la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos]

Esa vez en la que Zeno volvió a reunirse con Guen, Abi y Shuten. (propuesto por Demonocracy)

…

 **¿FIN?**

¿Cuántos años han sido? No lleva la cuenta, dejó de contar el tiempo hace algunos cientos, quizás miles de años, pero eso no evita que note su rápido paso, porque él ve cómo el plateado salpica las cabelleras verde, azul, incluso la roja, o cómo las arruguitas decoran las comisuras de los ojos de Kija.

Su tiempo con ellos se termina.

…

Observa al joven Hakuryuu practicar el arco con el ya no tan joven príncipe, pero no, se corrige, tiene el mal hábito de llamarlo Hakuryuu, pero es solo el joven Kwan, hijo de Kija, un guerrero sin duda, pero no un guerrero dragón. No han nacido nuevos guerreros dragones. Quizás el destino de esta generación es diferente del de sus predecesores. Después de todo, en ellos se cumple la profecía, pero y ¿él? ¿Nunca será su destino diferente?

…

Es extraño, examina su rodilla, pero no hay nada allí, ni una señal del raspón, ni una cicatriz, como era de esperarse, pero el dolor y la quemazón se extienden por toda la zona como si fuese una herida abierta.

Las semanas pasan, el incidente con la rodilla olvidado.

—¿Estás bien Zeno? —escucha la voz preguntar y el rojo invade su campo de visión cuando abre los ojos—, pareces… ¿enfermo? —dice, la duda clara en su voz—, ¿has estado comiendo y durmiendo bien?

—Estoy bien, señorita —dice levantándose de un salto y sonriendo. La verdad, últimamente duerme más y le cuesta más despertarse. Está cansado, resignado. Los perderá, a todos ellos, uno por uno, más temprano que tarde, el tiempo no perdona.

—¿Seguro? —vuelve a preguntar con ese tono maternal que los años de crianza de sus hijos y los cuidados de los nietos le han conferido.

—Sí, señorita, Zeno mejor va a asegurarse que la señorita Sun Hee no se meta en problemas, o el príncipe Min Ho perderá la cabeza.

…

—Se desvanece —susurra Shin-Ah.

—Es cada vez más tenue— confirma Jae-Ha.

Una lágrima traicionera rueda por la mejilla de Yoon, mientras Kija aprieta suavemente su hombro.

—Sus latidos son cada vez más lentos.

Yona aprieta con fuerza los brazos de Hak que la envuelven. Algo en su alma parece estarse rompiendo.

…

Abre los ojos y los ve ahí, a todos. La preocupación y tristeza dibujada en sus rostros.

—¿Por qué las caras largas? —pregunta sonriendo.

—No despertabas —reclama Yona con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, señorita —dice arrastrando a Kija, Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha y Yona a su lado en la cama, como en aquella ocasión hace tantos años, en un gran abrazo con esa misma sonrisa enorme en su rostro—. Zeno fue muy feliz de haberlos conocido, a todos —dice mirando al umbral de la puerta donde se mantienen Yoon y Hak.

—No hables así —suplica Yona.

—Zeno es feliz, señorita, esta vez nadie lo dejará atrás. Zeno irá finalmente a casa.

…

Abre los ojos y parpadea repetidamente intentando acostumbrarse a la cegadora luz, lo último que recuerda es la mirada dulce de Yona y la presencia calmante de Kija, Jae-Ha y Shin Ah. Siente algo picarle repetidamente en el costado.

—Deja de picarlo con la lanza —regaña una voz.

—Ya es hora de que despierte, ¿cuánto tiempo cree que vamos a esperar?

—Esa no es manera de despertar al hermano de uno, especialmente al más pequeño —gruñe Guen.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no soy hermano de ninguno de ustedes?—reclama Shuten y los otros dos ruedan los ojos.

El corazón de Zeno late desbocado en su pecho.

—Sabemos que estás despierto, Zeno.

Vuelve abrir los ojos y las lágrimas inundan sus ojos.

—¡Guen, Shuten, Abi! —grita.

—¿Acaso estabas esperando a alguien más? —pregunta Abi acomodándose una pieza de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Zeno vuelve a parpadear sin creérselo y sujeta la mano de Shuten que es el más cercano.

—¿Qué demonios, inútil? —grita Shuten soltándose de su agarre.

—¡Están aquí! —exclama Zeno mientras las lágrimas corren libres por sus mejillas.

—Creo que es más acertado decir que tú estás aquí —aclara Abi.

—Sí, y nunca cumpliste tu promesa de ir a visitarme —refunfuña Guen.

—O de tomar una copa conmigo —agrega Shuten.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dice Zeno en medio del llanto.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan dramático —responde Guen ofuscado.

—Mis hermanos —grita Zeno arrastrándolos a todos en un abrazo.

—Te lo dijimos —habla Guen—, que somos hermanos que poseemos la sangre del dragón, que un día regresariamos al cielo y que nuestras almas se conectarían de nuevo, que nuestro vínculo jamás se rompería.

Zeno llora con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué sigues llorando, inútil? —refunfuña Shuten.

—No pensé que volvería a verlos, no pensé que volveríamos a encontrarnos.

—¡Gezz!, por supuesto que lo haríamos.

—…

—Bienvenido a casa, Zeno —exclaman los otros tres dragones a coro.

—¡Estoy en casa, chicos!


End file.
